Dumb Patrol
"Dumb Patrol" is a Looney Tunes cartoon short released January 18, 1964 starring Bugs Bunny and Yosemite Sam with a cameo appearance by Porky Pig. This cartoon short was directed by Gerry Chiniquy, a longtime animator in Friz Freleng's unit. It is set duringWorld War I opening ‘somewhere in France’ in 1917. The title is an allusion to The Dawn Patrol a 1930 movie by Howard Hawks that also deals with World War I pilots. The same title was also used for an unrelated, early Looney Tunes short starring Bosko, released in 1931. Dumb Patrol does not fall into the normal pattern found in most other Bugs Bunnycartoon shorts. Bugs Bunny is not disturbed from a serene state as in most of his other shorts. Also, he is the attacker, reversing his normal role of the victim. It also marked the final pairing of Bugs and Yosemite Sam, as well as the final appearance of the latter, and one of only three to feature both Bugs and Porky Pig together. Plot In 1917, somewhere in France during World War One, the men of the French Air Force assemble to determine who must rid the skies of the enemy pilot, Baron Sam Von Shamm. A drawing straws game begins resulting in Porky Pig (addressed as Captain Smedley in this cartoon) selected for the mission. Next day, at dawn, while Porky is suiting up for the flight, Bugs Bunny knocks him out with a brick and takes his place, because Porky has a family. Meanwhile, somewhere in Germany, Sam is awarded an Iron Cross for his service. Sam, however, is sick of getting those things and wants a well-deserved long furlough. Bugs drops him a bunch of flowers and a poem. Sam reads the note and feels insulted. When Sam looks at the flowers, a bee flies out and stings his nose. Sam has trouble getting a plane started, but having solved that and taken flight, Sam catches up to Bugs. Bugs pulls up into the clouds and Same crashes into a mountain. Sam runs back to the airfield and grabs another plane. While he looks for Bugs, Bugs comes up behind him and buzz-saws right through Sam's plane. In another plane, Sam starts shooting at Bugs with a machine gun, but Bugs dodges every time. Sam's shooting only ends up shearing his own plane to bits, leaving only the undercarriage which becomes a unicycle when he lands. Sam then takes to the skies in a bomber. Having sighted and targeted Bugs, he releases the bombs, but he falls out of his plane and gets caught in the explosion of his bombs on the ground. Sam takes to the skies in a dinky little plane, which at the push of a lever transforms into a fierce fighting machine quadplane loaded with machine guns. Sam pulls the switche to full power, but this rips the plane into three parts, making Sam fall and get blasted to bits in the ammunition dump. Bugs then comments he's heard of Hell's Angels, but he never thought he'd actually see one. The final scene then shows Sam in a devil's suit, playing a harp floating skyward. Characters *Bugs Bunny *Yosemite Sam Cameos *Porky Pig Category:Looney Tunes Episodes Category:Looney Tunes Short Category:Episodes Category:Short Category:Classic Shorts Category:WB